


Lies We Tell Ourselves

by kesdax



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root hissed as her back hit roughly against the wall behind her. The impact juddered through her body and her still healing bullet wounds began throbbing violently. Shaw’s hands were still clenched tightly around the lapels of her leather jacket, her face barely inches away from Root’s as she glared at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies We Tell Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt: _don't lie_.
> 
> Post _Prophets._

Root hissed as her back hit roughly against the wall behind her. The impact juddered through her body and her still healing bullet wounds began throbbing violently. Shaw’s hands were still clenched tightly around the lapels of her leather jacket, her face barely inches away from Root’s as she glared at her.

“Nice to see you too, Shaw,” Root said and could see the seething anger that clawed at Shaw’s edges.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Shaw hissed, pressing Root further into the brick wall.

Root closed her eyes through the flash of pain. When she opened them again, unsure of how many minutes had passed, she found Shaw watching her, her eyes a little more softened, her grip on Root’s jacket lessening slightly.

“The Machine had my back,” Root said. “I knew what I was doing.”

“Don’t lie,” Shaw snapped. “You thought you were going to die in there.”

Root swallowed and looked away, wondering if Harold had passed on her message after all.

She couldn’t deny it though. Not to herself and not to Shaw. She had thought she was going to die that night, had accepted it even, was willing to die for her god and Her cause. Root said nothing and wondering if Shaw was going to slam her against the wall again before storming away back to her boring cover job behind the make-up counter.

Bracing herself for the impact, Root was surprised by what happened next.

Shaw’s lips were soft and warm when they crashed into hers, her teeth sinking into Root’s bottom lip. Root let out a surprised moan and she didn’t know if it was the sound reaching Shaw’s ears or the way Root began exploring Shaw’s mouth with her tongue that prompted Shaw to pull away.

Root stared dazedly at her for a moment, her lips still tingling. She ran her tongue along her bottom lip, feeling the sting of Shaw’s bite, such a different and more enjoyable pain than the gunshot wound at her side.

“Admit it,” Root said, straightening herself slightly even though she would prefer nothing more than to sink to the ground in a heap. “You were worried about me.”

“No,” said Shaw sullenly, roughly letting go of Root’s jacket and taking a step back. “You’re the only one that knows how to win this war.”

Root’s chest tightened at just how wrong that was. She didn’t know anything. The first and last time she had heard from the Machine properly had been that night in the hotel.

But she didn’t let Shaw know that. Instead, she forced her shoulders to straighten and plastered a smug grin on her face. “Don’t lie,” she said, amused at the flash of annoyance that passed through Shaw’s eyes when she had her own words thrown back at her.

“I’m not,” said Shaw firmly, but Root didn’t believe her and thought that Shaw might be lying more to herself that she was to her. “Just be more careful next time.”

Heart thumping in her chest, Root only smiled slightly, still with that edge of smugness as she watched Shaw walk away. Her injuries were still throbbing unpleasantly and Root would love nothing more than to check into a hotel room somewhere and sleep from now until the end of time itself.

But she had work to do. A new identity she was supposed to be becoming. There was no time for thoughts of a lingering kiss.

No time for anything.

But, just maybe, there would be one day.

_Don’t lie,_ she told herself, forcing her feet to move and walking out of the alleyway in Shaw’s wake.


End file.
